Summer Camp
by Dmc Fan
Summary: Dante and Vergil get sent to summer camp. Please review?
1. Chapter 1

Note: I wrote this fic at the beginning of the year and I just rediscovered it, so if my writing style seems immature then that's why. I have more chapters so please let me know if you want me to post them or if I should just delete the whole thing. Any comments are appreciated, even flames (Dare I say it).

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

"Come on Verge!" An annoying voice whined for the thirtieth time that day. "It won't take a minute…you can get back to whatever you're doing afterwards." Inside his locked bedroom, Vergil gritted his teeth. You would think that at fourteen his brother would have stopped using the whining tone that Vergil so hated.

Trying to block out the pleas at the door, Vergil returned to drawing up the plans that he needed for the science project. He had to win again this year, his pride was at stake. A new girl in class had questioned his ability. She was also currently battling him for first place in the school exam results.

Shaking thoughts of revenge from his head and trying to focus on the paper in front of him Vergil ignored Dante's yell outside that he would be sorry and picked up a calculator, if only to double check that he was right.

A blast of loud rock music caused the calculator to slip from Vergil's hand as he jumped at the noise. Picking up the calculator from the floor and slamming it down on the desk Vergil got up and unlocked the door. Heads were going to roll.

Inside his bedroom, Dante turned up the volume on his amplifier to emphasise his point and started to play several bars of what Vergil would call 'mind-numbing racket' on his electric guitar. Suddenly the door opened and his brother stood arms folded, blue eyes shooting daggers.

Dante continued to play pretending that he couldn't hear his brother's shouts. Vergil winced at the noise and the bomb-site that was the floor of Dante's bedroom. He reached across and pulled out the lead connecting the guitar to the amplifier. Dante stopped strumming and looked at his brother. "What?"

"As if you didn't know." Vergil snorted. "I can't concentrate with that _noise _going on." Dante shrugged and plugged the lead back in.

"Well, I'm bored so get out of my room. Wear earplugs if you don't appreciate good music." Immediately the room and most of the second floor was flooded with, admittedly good but very loud music. Vergil placed his hands over his ears and yelled at the top of his voice. Dante stopped and looked at his brother. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"If you must persist in playing what you call 'good music' turn the sound down."

"No can do, Verge. I broke the volume control just now." His insane grin drove Vergil off the edge.

"Then bloody well find something else to do!"

"Let's have a shooting competition!" Dante suggested cheerfully. Vergil howled in despair.

"NO! I told you that there is NO WAY that I'm having a shooting competition with you!" Vergil stormed back into his room and pulled the door closed with a loud bang. He sat down at the desk and breathed deeply. Calmer, Vergil reached for his pen.

Dante watched his brother retreat out of his room. When he heard the door crash shut he turned the fully functional volume control up to its maximum setting. He grinned and counted to three. "1…2…3… Let's rock!"

When Eva reached the end of their road she could faintly hear sounds of music. She looked at all the cars as they passed but none of them were playing the radio. The music seemed vaguely familiar. She stopped. "He wouldn't…"

Shopping temporarily abandoned she rushed down the street. Neighbours had come out of their houses to look at the house where the music was coming from, her house. The music was suddenly cut off.

Eva fumbled with the key in the lock, ignoring the stares and whispers of the neighbours and rushed into the house. She could hear yells from the other side of the house. "Dante get right here now!" A few minutes later an out of breath teenager skidded to a halt in front of her. A battle-crazed sibling followed but upon seeing their mother immediately dropped the katana he was holding to the ground.

"I leave you two for ten minutes, TEN MINUTES and already half the street is gathered on our drive." Dante looked round her to look out of the curtain. "What happened?" When neither twin answered Eva sighed.

"Dante, why were you playing music that loud? And Vergil, why were you chasing Dante with a sword?" Eva did a double take. "A sword! Where the hell did you get a sword!?" Vergil looked down uncomfortably. "Young man, you have some explaining to do!"

"Father gave it to me a few months ago." He murmured and Dante stared out of the window guiltily.

"Oh no! Don't tell me he gave you a sword too!" Eva cried. "Right that's it…Dante, for playing music that loud you're banned from the games console and from the electric guitar until I see fit." Vergil smirked as his brother's face fell but it was quickly wiped off as Eva turned on him.

"Vergil, for chasing your brother with a sword, you're banned from entering the science fair this year and I'm taking the lock off your bedroom door." Vergil started to protest but Eva gave him a sideways look that could probably kill demons in mid-air.

"Until you can prove that you can _co-operate_ and deserve those privileges, they're on hold. Now go to your rooms." Dante started to walk slowly up the stairs, the very picture of misery. Vergil however gave his mother the coldest stare possible from a fourteen year old and pushed past Dante on the stairs.

He slammed the door to his bedroom shut making the foundations of the house shake. On impulse he grabbed the plans for the science fair on his desk and crushed it in a pale fist. Vergil clenched his teeth and threw the plan at the wall. It was all Dante's fault and he would be sure to make him pay dearly for it.

Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

In his room, Dante stared longingly at the electric guitar and a thought struck him. Opening the door he yelled down the stairs. "Mum! Does the drum kit count?" He waited.

"If you have something to say, come down here and say it. I don't want you shouting up and down the stairs." Eva yelled. Dante sighed and trudged back down.

"Mum does the drum kit count?" He asked from the safe distance of the doorframe. Eva just stared.

"What do you think, Dante?" Eva asked sweetly. Dante shifted uncomfortably under his mothers gaze.

"I think it does count." He suggested.

"Then why are you asking me?" She asked innocently. Dante shrugged and went back up the stairs. A few moments of silence passed. Dante opened his bedroom door again.

"Mum!" No answer. "Does the bass count?" Still there was no answer. Dante went back downstairs.

"Mum, does the bass guitar count?"

"Yes it does. Any musical instrument you can think of counts." Eva sighed and sat on the couch, wondering what she was going to tell the neighbours. Dante saw her and ideas started to form in his head.

"Mum, if you like I could go and apologise." Eva just stared at him.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I was just thinking, they'll be wondering what happened, it's the least I could do." A look of realisation dawned on Eva's face as she caught her sons glance towards the Playstation 2.

"There's a games tournament tomorrow isn't there?" She asked slyly. Dante bit his lip.

"Um…yeah…"

"You could go and apologise. It's nice to know that one of you is trying to co-operate." Dante grinned and started to walk towards the front door. "Put a shirt on first though, Dante."

Half an hour of explanations and apologies later Dante came back to the house very tired. Eva was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Dante collapsed into a chair. He looked at her expecting her to say something but she was silent. Dante sighed.

"Mum, can I play in a games tournament tomorrow?" He asked. Eva didn't look up as she replied.

"No, I don't think so." Dante's jaw dropped.

"But…but…but…" He stammered. Eva looked at him.

"What? You thought that after doing one tiny thing for me I'm just going to go back on my threat?"

Eva smiled. "You thought wrong. I'm putting my foot down this time."

"But you said…"

"What did I say Dante? Did I say that if you apologised you could play the console again?"

"But I…"

"Case closed. Go back to your room." Defeated, Dante walked slowly up the stairs trying to look as miserable as possible. The guilt trip didn't work on Eva though. Vergil stood outside Dante's room smiling. "Go on." Dante said, as he reached the second floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're going to start on me for the whole music thing." Dante sighed. Vergil's smile vanished.

"You got that right." Vergil grabbed Dante by the shirt collar and slammed him into the wall.

"I knew there was a reason why I never wear shirts." Dante moaned. "You always strangle me with it."

"Shut up Dante. This science project was important to me. The new girl in our class is competition. I'll never live it down if I can't enter this year."

"Who cares about your geeky science fair project? I have a reputation to keep up too: as our years best gamer. Thanks to you, that reputation is as good as gone." Dante glared at his twin who hissed angrily.

"Thanks to me? It was your fault, you turned up the music or have you forgotten already? Here I'll jog your memory for you." Vergil grabbed Dante by his white hair and smashed his head against the wall repeatedly, ignoring the shouts of pain. Eventually Vergil's arm got tired and he released his brother's hair, Dante sank to the floor. "Remember now?"

"Ow!" Dante moaned. Vergil kicked him savagely in the side. "What the hell!?"

"You haven't admitted it was your fault. I'm helping you remember."

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help." Dante got up rubbing his head. He turned round and slammed the bedroom door in his brother's face. In the hall Vergil smiled evilly. Dante had forgotten that he needed help with a history essay. Vergil went into his room and sat down waiting for his little to come grovelling back.

Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

In his room Dante shoved stuff off of his bed so that there was actually space to sit. He sighed as he looked at the assortment of guitars calling him to play them. Suddenly something else caught his eye, something pure evil. An innocent-looking white piece of paper was lying forgotten on top of the clutter on his desk.

Dante cursed under his breath. It was the stupid history essay. He got up and tentatively looked at the date it was due: Monday. Dante cursed again. It was Saturday today. Maybe if he sneaked into Vergil's room he could steal his essay and copy it. He'd have to re-arrange sentences and dumb down the vocabulary to make it look realistically his but it would take hours longer to do one himself.

Quietly, Dante slipped out of his room, closing the door as softly as he could. He tip-toed across the hall and carefully placed a hand on the door handle to his brother's room. With any luck Vergil would be absorbed in his work and so wouldn't notice Dante come in behind him. Dante eased the door open and froze. Vergil had turned the chair round to face the door and was sitting on it arms folded. Vergil smirked. 'Damn it, he knows!' Dante thought despairingly.

"What are you doing in my room Dante? It's only polite to knock first." Vergil asked, still smirking.

"I…ah…I'm…" 'What do I do now?' Dante thought, trying to come up with at least a half-believable explanation.

"Yes Dante?" Vergil watched his brother's feeble attempt to look innocent with great amusement.

"I'm bored so I thought I'd see what you were doing…"

"Well, brother," Vergil replied looking at his screwed up plans on the desk. "I was going to work on my science project but unfortunately someone made sure that I couldn't enter this year." Dante bit his lip. This wasn't going to be easy; Vergil could hold grudges for a long time. He glanced at Vergil's desk too but it was empty, no history essay. He must have hidden it.

"Okay, okay. The truth is: I'm stuck on the history essay. The teacher's going to kill me if I don't do the homework again. I thought that…maybe you could give me a few pointers?" Dante suggested hopefully.

"It's not my fault you spent the entire lesson trying to get off with the new girl in class. Anyway, what happened to '_I don't need your help_'?" Vergil brushed a stray lock of hair back into place.

"Come on Verge… The teacher's threatening me with detention every day after school! She hates me!"

"It's not my problem." Vergil shrugged casually. "And stop calling me Verge."

"Verge!" Dante moaned.

"I'm tired of your incessant whining." Vergil snapped and got up. "Now get out of my room."

"Thanks a lot Verge. We're supposed to be twins." Dante stormed back to his own bedroom and started to try and write the essay by himself. Vergil closed the door, sat down again and counted to ten.

"Oh come on Verge…" Dante knocked on the door the exact moment Vergil reached ten. "I can't do it."

"Why should I help you?" Vergil asked, enjoying himself immensely. "You haven't done anything for me. Oh yeah, except for making sure that I can't enter the science fair."

"That wasn't my…" Dante started to say from outside the door.

"It was your fault. You turned up the music." A long pause.

"I'm sorry…Vergil." Dante forced out his brother's proper name. "I didn't mean you to get banned… Vergil?" Vergil said nothing. Dante sighed heavily. "I'll beg if you want Vergil, but I need that essay…" Again Vergil gave no answer.

"Please Vergil?" Dante was so pathetic sometimes.

"Grovel and I'll consider revising my decision to let you struggle on by yourself." Vergil said smiling. Dante nearly choked indignantly in the hall but managed to contain himself.

"You've always been the clever one, Vergil." Dante muttered, grimacing inwardly. "I'm nothing without you. My grades would be much lower if you hadn't helped me. I don't know where I'd be without you…" Dante trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Go on." Vergil said, smirking at the closed door.

"Please Vergil. I'll do…" Dante hesitated; he was going to regret this. "I'll do anything if you only show me your essay."

"Anything?" Vergil asked, suddenly very interested. "Would you cut the strings off your guitars? Carry all my stuff to school? Would you be my slave, calling me Master instead of Verge?" There was another long pause.

"…………Yes" Dante whispered eventually, closing his eyes in despair. "I'll do whatever you want."

"You're pathetic Dante. Do you know that?" Vergil said and leapt up to open the door. Dante nearly toppled backwards in surprise. He looked hopefully at Vergil's hand for the history essay. Alas, to Dante's dismay the hand was empty. Vergil grinned again, the grin being nastier than anyone of that age should be capable of.

"You'll do exactly as I tell you for the rest of the weekend. Then, if you've been good, I'll let you have it." Dante's jaw dropped.

"That's blackmail!" He cried.

"You decide, Dante." Vergil said smirking. "Personally I hope you refuse. I can't wait to watch you get slaughtered by the history teacher." Dante's brain sped into overdrive. Vergil was right: she would kill him. Then she'd send a letter to their mum. Eva had already received a call from that particular teacher and she wasn't altogether very pleased about it. Dante winced at the memory of Eva shouting for a full three hours. The rest of the weekend was only Sunday, but Vergil could find plenty of ways to make him suffer in that short space of time.

"It's your decision." Vergil said again, jolting Dante out of his thoughts. But Dante knew that he didn't really have a choice at all.

Please review?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. : D I live for reviews and devil may cry of course. This chapter isn't good but I hope you like it anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

Half an hour later, Eva called the boys down for dinner. Dante was exhausted. Already Vergil had ordered him to clean his room, claiming that it wasn't fit for animal inhabitation, let alone human/demon. It was harder work than he'd thought. Vergil had stood in the doorway watching him and loosening the strings to all of Dante's guitars. It was very distracting, especially when Vergil kept saying 'oops' every now and then.

Dante sunk into the dining room chair opposite his dad. Sparda was looking distinctly uncomfortable and kept throwing glances at Vergil's katana lying innocently on the sideboard. He looked at Eva who ignored him. He looked at the twins who, for once, weren't arguing, if anything Dante looked more subdued than he'd ever been but Vergil was as expressionless as ever. Sparda was puzzled.

Eva coughed slightly causing him to jump nervously as everyone started to eat in silence. Afterwards, Eva quietly collected the plates and went into the kitchen to start washing up. Sparda looked again at his two sons.

"So…whose turn is it to put the rubbish out?" He asked. Dante looked up from the empty place in front of him and looked at Vergil, almost as if for asking permission. Vergil said nothing and drained his glass, refusing to acknowledge Dante trying to catch his eye.

"Mine, I guess…" Dante said finally, starting to get up. Sparda nearly fell off his chair. This was weird. Usually the twins waged war over whose turn it was. They never backed down until Eva told one of them to do it. Sparda stared at the younger sibling in disbelief.

He got up and walked into the kitchen. "Eva, what have you done to them?" Sparda asked putting his arms round her. "Dante gave in without a fight this time." Eva turned round and pushed him away.

"What have _I _done? You're the one who gave them swords!" Sparda winced.

"That was a safety precaution. In case anyone from my…ah…past turns up." He tried to explain.

"They're a safety precaution? Vergil was chasing Dante around the house with it!" Eva shot back.

"They're half-demon, it wouldn't have been fatal…" Sparda hesitated under his wife's furious glare. "Look Eva. If demons turn up at the house wouldn't you want them to be as protected as they can?"

"Of course I would, but they aren't responsible enough. Vergil was trying to kill his brother!"

"Then I'll teach them to be responsible." Sparda said holding Eva reassuringly. She smiled. "There, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long." Sparda said brushing a strand of hair away from Eva's face. Then he realised he'd made a mistake. Eva's smile was evil. He backed away quickly.

"Now Eva…" Eva pulled a gun out of nowhere and shot Sparda three times in the head. He was a demon so the shots weren't fatal. But that wasn't to say that it wasn't very painful. In the hall Dante was pulling the rubbish bag out of the front door. He heard the gunshots and flinched in sympathy.

"Ow, that's got to have hurt." He muttered.

"I told you to stay quiet." Vergil said from where he was seated half-way up the stairs.

"Sorry…" Dante sighed and resumed his task of pulling the bag.

"I wonder what to get you to do next…" Vergil pondered aloud following Dante outside. "I could tell you to run around the house until you throw up from exhaustion. Or I could order you to cut the strings off of your guitars. That would certainly be entertaining."

Dante bit back the urge to retaliate and tell Vergil where he could shove his orders. "Hmmm, I just don't know. The possibilities are endless." Vergil smiled as Dante put the bag in the bin at the side of the house, he could see that his brother was having a problem keeping silent.

Tony walked up to the door of his best friend's house. He rang the bell noticing that it was much quieter than usual. A few minutes later Eva opened the door. "Hello Tony." She said beaming.

"Hi. I've come to see Dante. Is he in?"

"Yes, I'll get him." Eva walked through to the garden. Outside, Vergil was lying on a recliner reading a book. Dante was fanning his brother and looking very embarrassed. Eva paused when she saw her youngest son. "Dante, Tony's in the kitchen. He wants to speak to you." She looked at them suspiciously before going back inside.

"Can I go and talk with Tony?" Dante asked his brother, but Vergil gave no sign that he had heard. 'Why, damn it? Why did I have to have such an arrogant brother with a superiority complex?' Dante thought.

"Master?" He asked, cursing himself for going along with this. Vergil looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to Tony?" Vergil looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose so… But come back straight afterwards though." Vergil went back to his book.

"Thank you Master." Dante said through gritted teeth. He dropped the fan and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Dante!" Tony greeted cheerfully.

"Hey…" He replied much less enthusiastic.

"Bad news, I'm afraid." Tony said and sat in a chair. "The games competition is called off."

"Really, why?" Dante asked, trying not to grin.

"Ryan can't make it. We're going skateboarding this afternoon instead. Are you going to come?"

"Um…I'll have to ask…"

"What? But you said your mum doesn't mind." Tony looked puzzled as his best friend went out into the garden. He followed awkwardly.

"Stuff has changed." Inwardly Dante prayed that Vergil would be feeling gracious and that he wouldn't play up the slave thing around Tony. Who was he kidding? Vergil would love this chance.

Dante stopped at the recliner. "Vergil…I'm going to go skateboarding this afternoon." He said ignored the incredulous look that Tony was giving him. But Vergil didn't respond, too absorbed in his book. "Vergil?" Still Vergil didn't move. Dante swallowed his pride again.

"Master, may I go skateboarding later?" Tony almost choked with laughter. Finally Vergil looked up and smiled sinisterly.

"Why would you want to go skateboarding? Surely, nothing can be better than doing each and every thing that comes into my head?" Dante tried to ignore the quiet laughter coming from his best friend and failed. He turned red with anger. Vergil turned back to his book. "Pick up the fan Dante."

"Hell no, I've had enough!" Dante snapped. Vergil's expression was unreadable.

"If that's the way you feel, I shall look forward to watching Miss Wilson destroy you." Dante stared furiously at his brother who had resumed his reading. He could feel Tony's eyes boring into his back. Several minutes later Dante sighed and picked up the fan. Vergil looked up sharply.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sacrificing my pride." Dante stated keeping his eyes on the ground and tried to control his temper. Vergil shook his head.

"It's too late now. You should have done it before. The essay's as good as gone." Dante fervently prayed with whatever Gods there were that this was his brother's twisted idea of a joke.

"No, I'll obey." Dante said as Tony sat in a chair opposite the twins grinning.

"I told you, it's too late now. I have nothing more to say to you, get out of my sight." Dante gulped. Vergil's voice could get really evil when he was annoyed.

"Please Vergil? I'll do anything you tell me to. I'm your slave, remember?" Vergil ignored him. "Order me to do something, anything and I'll do it." Dante pleaded.

"You made that promise before and broke it. Am I supposed to believe you now?" Dante bit his lip as Vergil glared at him. "Do you take me for a fool Dante? You've ruined your chance. Go away." Dante fell to his knees next to the recliner.

"Please Vergil…" He begged desperately. "Come on bro. Give me another chance…"

"Why?" Vergil demanded, cold eyes blazing. "Why should I? You don't deserve it."

"I'll see you later Dante." Tony said as he got up still smiling. Dante glanced briefly at him as he left.

"Please Vergil, I need that essay."

"You haven't answered my question. Why should I give you another chance?" Vergil closed his book and stood up. Dante swallowed, still kneeling in Vergil's shadow.

"I……Because you…you…"

"Yes?"

"Because you're merciful, Master." Vergil paused, scrutinizing his brother who looked away, disgusted with himself. Vergil sat slowly back down on the recliner and opened his book again.

"You're lucky, Dante, that I am merciful. I'll give you one more chance but you're walking on eggshells..." Vergil left the threat unsaid. "Understand?" Dante nodded gratefully and picked up the fan. He noticed Vergil glare at the empty cup beside him.

"Shall I get you another drink, Master?" Dante asked feeling slightly apprehensive. Vergil was bound to do something. But his twin just smiled and nodded.

Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! 11 reviews! What depresses me is that some people have added this story to their alert but haven't left a review... Please can you let me know what you think? It gives me inspiration. So thanks to everyone who did review. It's greatly appreciated. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

When Dante came back into the garden he found that Vergil had gone. Unsure whether he should be feeling nervous or relieved Dante put the drink on the table and stood next to the empty recliner. A few minutes later Vergil came out of the house carrying a glass.

"I felt guilty having a drink when you're probably dying of thirst." Vergil explained when he saw the confused look on Dante's face. "So I got you one as well."

"No thanks Vergil." Dante said suspiciously. "I'm not thirsty." Vergil sat down and smiled.

"Yes you are." He said taking a drink from his own glass. Dante didn't move and Vergil frowned. "I went to all that trouble out of the kindness of my heart and you're being ungrateful?" Dante picked up the glass and looked at it doubtfully. It looked just like water. The younger twin took a quick gulp: it tasted like water. Dante waited. Nothing happened. Vergil smiled mysteriously and resumed his reading.

Then it hit him. An intense burning sensation started in his stomach and spread. The pain shot through the half-demon's body like wildfire and he crumpled to the ground. He involuntarily cried out in pain. Vergil burst out laughing as he watched his brother writhe on the ground.

"What's wrong Dante?" Vergil mocked. "Don't you like it?" Dante bit his lip so hard it bled.

"What…what the hell is that?" He asked through the pain as his lip healed itself.

"Holy Water." Vergil laughed again. "Don't worry; the pain will recede in a minute."

Sure enough the burning sensation was already beginning to wear off. Dante climbed shakily to his feet. "Well? Aren't you going to thank your master for getting you a drink?" Vergil asked, smirking.

"Go to hell." Dante muttered furiously. Vergil cupped one hand around his ear.

"What was that?"

"Thank you, Master." Dante spat.

"Good. Have another drink."

"I'm not hungry." Dante said later at dinner. His stomach still hurt whenever he tried to eat anything. 'Damn Vergil.' He thought glancing at his twin who was eating innocently. 'He had to make me drink a whole bottle of Holy Water on the only day we've got pizza.' Eva and Sparda stared at him.

"You don't want pizza?" Eva asked incredulously exchanging a look with her husband. "Is there something wrong Dante?"

"Are you sick?" Sparda looked concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Dante said throwing an accusing look at Vergil. Eva caught the glance.

"Alright, what's going on?" She demanded. Vergil looked up.

"I don't know what you mean mother."

"Nothing's going on mum."

"Yes there is and I'm going to find out what. Sparda, you take Vergil into the other room. Dante you stay here." Eva put her knife and fork down and crossed her arms. Sparda looked at his pizza.

"Eva, if they say there's nothing going on then surely there……I'm going." He said at her pointed look at the drawer which contained her guns. "Come on, Vergil." As soon as the door was closed Eva unfolded her arms and looked concerned.

"Dante…what's wrong? You've not been yourself lately. You didn't go skateboarding, you volunteered to put the rubbish out and you were serving your brother this morning."

"It's nothing mum…really." Eva gave him a disbelieving look. But Dante knew where his loyalties lay; it wasn't too late for Vergil to refuse to give him the essay. "Okay. It's just that, since yesterday I've been trying to be more co-operative and helpful. What you said made me realise that I don't do anything to help around here and I need to be more responsible." Eva snorted.

"Right…and so by serving your brother you deserve to be able to play the guitars again."

"Um…yeah…?"

"I'm not buying it Dante."

"What's going on?" Sparda asked in the other room, uncomfortable with the having to interrogate his older son.

"Nothing is going on father. I don't understand, why do you think there is?" Vergil was emotionless.

"It's not me, it's your mother." Sparda shifted guiltily on the couch opposite Vergil. "But I agree; Dante is acting strangely. So, Vergil, what is it?"

"Why do you not trust me father?" Vergil regarded his father coolly. "There's nothing going on."

"I don't trust you because I know you're not telling me the truth. Don't look at me like that!" Sparda had to struggle to keep his temper and lowered his voice to a deadly whisper. "If you won't be honest with me Vergil, I'll have to make you." Vergil raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"How will you make me? By threatening to ban me from entering the science fair?" Sparda stared.

"How did you know?"

"I'm already banned."

"Ah…" Sparda thought hard to come up with something else to blackmail his son with. "I'll take the lock off of your bedroom door if you don't tell me what's going on." Sparda looked very smug.

"Mum took it off this morning." Vergil said calmly watching his father's jaw drop. "And there isn't anything going on." Sparda racked his brains for another few minutes. Then, triumphantly, he smiled.

"I'll make you a deal." Sparda said leaning forward. "If you tell me exactly what's going on, leaving nothing out, then I might persuade your mother to let you enter the science fair." Vergil mulled it over, that was a good deal. But there was no way he was going to let his father think that he'd won.

"There's nothing going on." Vergil paused and smiled. "But…if you were to get mother to let me enter the science fair _and_ to put the lock back on my door then that might jog my memory."

"Tell me why I shouldn't just smash your head against the wall to 'jog your memory'." Sparda asked and smiled. The smile was almost as evil as the one Vergil had given his twin earlier.

"Because," Vergil said brushing non-existent dust from his black jeans, "hitting my head against the wall would kill brain cells, resulting in brain damage. Then I wouldn't be able to remember even if I wanted to." Vergil smiled back. "Plus I don't respond well to threats."

"Fine, Dante." Eva said with a hurt look. "I was only trying to help but if you're sure that Vergil hasn't done anything…" Dante said nothing; Eva had tried the guilt trip before. Although he still felt some regret for lying to her it wasn't nearly enough to risk Vergil's history essay. Not after all Vergil had put him through.

"Vergil! Get in here!" Eva shouted. "Dante go to your father." As the twins passed each other Vergil gave Dante a warning look. Vergil sat down opposite his mother and waited. When the door had closed Eva glared at him.

"Yes mother?" Vergil asked calmly.

"I know that you've done something to Dante, call it mother's intuition. He's never usually that subdued. I'm guessing that you've threatened him or blackmailed him in some way because he's lying through his teeth to defend you." Eva curled her hand into a fist.

"You think I'm blackmailing him? How can you even suggest that? We may not get along at the best of times but to jump to conclusions that I'm…"

"Cut it out Vergil." Eva interrupted angrily much to Vergil's amusement. "I will not tolerate blackmail in this house. Not from you or anyone." Vergil regarded her coolly. "Don't look at me like that. You're not too old to get slapped you know." Vergil smiled at that.

"I'm half-demon, remember? I doubt that you could hurt me if you tried." Eva stared at him furiously. She got up and crossed through to the kitchen. When she came back she was wielding a gun. Vergil paled as she took the safety off and aimed it at him. Slowly he got up from the table.

"Maybe a slap wouldn't hurt but this certainly would." Eva said, eyes blazing. "I'm tired of you always looking down at me as if you're so much better. I may only be human but I'm your mother, so tell me what you've done to Dante."

Come on people. You know you want to review... Heheheh


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

Sparda was looking very tired. Who wouldn't be after dealing with Vergil? Dante slumped down on the couch opposite and waited.

"Well Dante? Do you have anything to say?" Sparda asked.

"Yep: there's nothing going on." Dante replied cheerfully. His dad was easier to handle than Eva.

"Dante, tell me what's wrong. Vergil's as good as admitted that something is going on. I want to know what." Sparda sighed at the defiant look on his sons face. "I only want to help."

"No you don't. You want to finish dinner."

"True," Sparda admitted, "But your mother wants me to find out."

"There's nothing to find out. By the way, how was your day at work?" Dante grinned.

"Fine, but don't change the subject. What did Vergil…?"

"Have you got that promotion yet? You said that it was in the bag."

"No, not yet but I'm hopeful that…Stop changing the subject damn it!"

"Sorry dad." Dante grinned mischievously again.

"So what happened after your mother suspended all privileges and told you to go to your room?"

"Well, first I breathed in. Secondly, I breathed out. Thirdly I turned around. Then I breathed in again. Next I lifted a foot and started to climb the stairs. Then I lifted my foot again. Oh, no wait, first I breathed out and then I lifted my foot again…"

Dante was cut off by a gunshot from the other room and he stared at the door to the dining room. Sparda too stared at the door.

"She wouldn't…" He muttered in amazement.

"I am NOT going in there." Dante exclaimed. "Mum's gone trigger happy again."

"We'll just wait here." Sparda agreed, still staring at the door.

In fact the bullet had hit the ground at Vergil's feet. He looked slowly from the smoking hole to his mother's face. She was very annoyed. "Well Vergil?" Eva demanded, re-aiming the gun at her older sons head. "Are you sure you're not blackmailing Dante?"

"I'm sure." Vergil replied. Eva looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm not blackmailing Dante. You're blackmailing me though." He said. "You're threatening to shoot me if I don't tell you what you want to hear, truth or not." Vergil paused. "What happened to '_I will not tolerate blackmail in this house_'?"

"It's the only way I'll get respect from you. If you think that you can treat me as you like without fear of punishment then you've got another think coming." Eva cocked the gun. "A thought in the form of this bullet. You'll co-operate or I'll shoot, do you understand? Sit down." Eva smiled not lowering the gun as Vergil slid grudgingly into a chair.

"Perfectly." Vergil glared at the gun. It bought back bad memories: when he was seven a gun backfired when he tried to use it. Vergil hadn't touched guns since.

"So…Vergil. What did you blackmail Dante with?" Vergil's brain raced. This could actually work to his advantage. He wouldn't get shot for telling the truth and Dante would get in trouble for not paying attention in class. Vergil started to explain.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" Dante asked his dad. Sparda glanced up at the door from their card game. It had been quiet for ages.

"Um…Maybe?" Sparda looked at his son's sceptical expression. "Let's leave it another few minutes."

"I win! I have all the aces and the two, three and four of spades!" Dante crowed as Sparda reluctantly handed over a five pound note. "Oh yeah!"

"Wait a minute…" Sparda frowned at his own hand. "I had an ace. How come you…" Dante smiled innocently. "You were cheating! You slipped in another ace!" Sparda leapt towards Dante but he had already moved. "Give me back my five pound note!"

"What five pound note? I don't recall any five pound note. Did you get a receipt?"

"Come back here Dante."

"No way, you've got to catch me if you want it back." Dante challenged.

"Fine!" Sparda growled and transformed into his demonic form.

"That's cheating!" Dante yelled indignantly.

"You cheated. Now we're fair."

"Holy Water?!" Eva yelled from the dining room. Sparda reverted back into human form as his older son was pushed through the door. Eva shoved Vergil face first into the wall and placed the barrel of the gun to the back of his head so that he was pinned there. Dante and Sparda stared at Eva in shock.

"Eva, what exactly are you…"

"Vergil made Dante drink a whole bottle of Holy Water! Arrogant, lying, scheming, blackmailing…" Eva's rant was interrupted as Vergil muttered something incoherent. "What was that?"

"It was only a joke." Vergil repeated. Eva forgot to breathe as she yelled at him again.

"It was only a joke? You have a sick sense of humour Vergil if you think that making your brother drink Holy Water is funny. It's no wonder Dante couldn't eat! His insides are probably burnt raw!"

"Eva calm down…" Sparda tried to intervene but failed. Eva shook her head.

"No, you always let him get away with whatever he wants. He needs to learn that he can't do these things without consequences. We've been too lenient for far too long. Dante spends all lesson time flirting with some girl in his class and Vergil…Vergil…Where do I start?"

Eva drew in a long breath and withdrew the gun from her eldest son's head. Vergil relaxed and pulled away from the wall. He started to run out of the room but Sparda caught his arm as he passed.

"Stay here." Sparda demanded. Eva sat down heavily on the couch and promptly burst into tears. "Eva, it's okay, Dante's fine. There's been no permanent damage as far as I can see." He said, trying to reassure her. Vergil snorted.

"Apart from brain damage, but then he's had that since he was born."

"Shut up." Sparda snapped.

"It's not that." Eva sniffed as her husband sat down next to her. "It's just…" Eva stopped and wiped her eyes. Sparda caught her meaningful glance at the twins.

"Boys, go up to your rooms." Dante opened his mouth to protest as Vergil shot out of the door but closed it when Sparda glared at him. When both siblings were out of the room Eva started to sob.

"See? They do what you tell them to. Vergil thinks that he can treat me as he likes because I'm human and he's half demon." She rested her head in her hands and Sparda placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that. They're fourteen; it's in their nature to rebel." Eva pulled away.

"No, Vergil really does think that. He said that he doubted I could hurt him if I tried. He looks down on me; he thinks I'm worthless. He only listens to you because you're a demon." She sobbed again.

"He thinks that?" Sparda growled. "You need some time to calm down Eva. We'll send the boys away somewhere for end of term holidays, summer camp. I'll take time off work; it'll be just us two."

"Send them to summer camp?" Eva looked up at him. "Is that wise?"

I live off reviews soooooo, please review?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry or anything else you might recognise. I know there are a few plot holes but I wrote this at the beginning of the year when I was way more immature. Don't sue me.

"Where are we going Dad?" Dante moaned again. Vergil sat arms folded glaring at the back of his father's head. He was stuck in the back of a car with Dante for God knows how long travelling to an unknown destination. Sparda was going to suffer for this.

"I told you Dante, we're going to go somewhere so that your mother can relax and cool down."

"Yeah, but where?" Dante whined. "Dad, tell us!"

"Dante-shut up." Vergil said and punched him in the shoulder. Sparda gave him a warning glance through the overhead mirror. Vergil snorted and turned away to stare out of the window. He'd been mentally tracking their position from memory but they'd travelled out of the area they were normally confined to.

But it seemed that Sparda had also driven in a deliberately confusing route to make Vergil lose his sense of orientation. He watched as a petrol station he had seen ten minutes ago passed. Or maybe their dad was just lost. Vergil closed his eyes as Dante started to hum. It was going to be a long journey.

"If you continue to hum Dante, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

"Be quiet." Sparda peered at a road sign and cursed. "We've missed the turning point, we'll be late."

"What will be late for?" Dante immediately stopped humming. "Dad, where are we going?" Sparda ignored him and looked at his watch. He turned into a country lane surrounded by hedges and Vergil spotted a sign half-hidden in the bushes. 'Please no.' Vergil thought desperately.

"Dad…" Vergil began slowly. Dante, oblivious to what his brother had seen, started to hum. When Vergil didn't say anything he turned around. His brother was staring out of the window, paler than usual. What's more his mouth was hanging open slightly; Vergil was usually composed.

"Verge?" He asked, expecting a killer glare reminding him to never say the word Verge again. That didn't happen. Vergil closed his mouth and turned to face Dante.

"Summer camp…" He said slowly.

"What?" Dante exclaimed. His eyes narrowed at the back of his father's head.

"Unfortunately our situation calls for a temporary cease-fire and to form an alliance against our parent's conspiracies." Seeing Dante's blank look Vergil rolled his eyes. "We should stop fighting and join forces."

"Yeah!" Dante nodded still giving his dad the evils. He paused. "How do we do that?"

"When we stop, get out of the car and grab the keys. Then get back in the car and lock all the doors."

"Won't dad just rip the doors off their hinges?"

"He won't while there are people around. He won't risk showing his demon strength."

"Right…" A few minutes later Sparda pulled into a parking space. Looking around the twins saw teenagers playing sport, swimming, chatting and they were all grinning wildly. Temporarily abandoning their plan Vergil stared. No one had a right to be that happy.

Sparda got out of the car. Dante followed and Vergil locked all the car doors except for Dante's side. Dante sidled up to his dad and quickly grabbed the keys from his hand. He dived into the car and Vergil slammed down the lock. Sparda turned round surprised and looked at their triumphant faces.

But then he smiled and reached into his back pocket. Vergil stared at the spare set of keys and his smile faded rapidly. The brothers exchanged glances. Their father was a step ahead for once.

"Are you going to come out, or am I going to have to drag you?" Sparda asked innocently. Dante sighed, unlocked the door and climbed out returning the keys to his father's outstretched hand. "Vergil?"

Vergil slowly got out of the car and folded his arms. Dante copied him and they both gave their dad evil glares. Sparda ignored it and pushed them forward, neither of them gave.

"We are not going." The twins said in unison. Vergil ran an eye over the place. He hated every inch of it. The people's smiles were so forced; they all needed to be run through a sword. The buildings looked cheap and tacky; they needed to be burnt down.

"Yes you are." Sparda said interrupting Vergil's arsonist plotting. "If I hear any complaints then you'll be taken to another camp for two weeks instead of just the one."

"We're not going." Vergil said, returning his gaze to Sparda.

"You can't make-cool!" Dante suddenly cried. He had spotted girls in bikinis playing volleyball by the lake. "See you in a week dad!" Dante sped off to join in the game.

"Traitor…" Vergil muttered, thinking of ways to make his brother pay for his treachery.

"Well, Vergil?" Sparda asked smiling. Vergil sneered.

"There is nothing in heaven or hell that could possibly persuade me to stay here." Sparda grinned.

"Not even if I let you enter the science fair after the end of term?"

"No." Vergil replied. Suddenly there was a staff member grinning insanely in his face.

"Hi!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Welcome to our summer camp where you will meet new friends, play games and most of all have fun! My name's Happy Bob! And what's yours?"

"He's Vergil." Sparda answered when Vergil made no reply except to curl his lip in disgust. "My other son, Dante, is over there." The camp worker's smile widened.

"He's already involved in playing sport! That's excellent! I can see he's going to fit in just fine!" 'Happy Bob' turned back to Vergil. "So, Vergil, what sport are you interested in?"

"He's at an age where boys are only interested in one thing." Sparda answered for Vergil again.

"Ah…girls…" The staff worker nodded sympathetically.

"No," said Vergil looking the idiot in the eye, "homicide." Happy Bob stared at him and looked at Sparda for reassurance.

"His little joke." Sparda explained glancing at Vergil nervously. "Remember what I said Vergil, I want no complaints."

"Remember what _I_ said. I don't respond well to threats."

"Threats? We don't have threats here!" Happy Bob interrupted still grinning. "Come on Vergil! I'll find you someone to be friends with!" Vergil glared at his father. He reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled towards a group of boys who were discussing how many cars their fathers owned.

"Everyone, this is Vergil! This is his first time here and he's a bit shy so I want you all to make him feel welcome!" Happy Bob pushed Vergil onto a bench and gave him his most cheerful smile. "Be nice!" Happy Bob left to umpire a game of cricket. All the boys stared at Vergil.

"Hi!" One of them said. "I'm David. This is my fifth time in summer camp so far, I've already got my survival skills certificate, first aid certificate…" The list went on. Vergil scowled and turned his back on the group. They were getting on his nerves already. He noticed that Dante already had an arm round a girl's waist and several of the other players were looking extremely jealous.

"Hey." A voice came from behind him. "David was talking to you." Vergil spun round and gave them a cold stare that he had taken months to perfect. It was enough to send a shiver down his father's spine so it could probably petrify a couple of humans. Sure enough, the boys hurriedly averted their eyes; after all, Dante was the only one immune to his brother's evil gaze.

Later that afternoon.

"Come on Vergil! We're doing the lifesaving course and you're the only one not changed!"

"So go without me." Vergil said, not looking up from his book.

"Now, someone's being unfriendly!" Happy Cam, female equivalent of Happy Bob, shook her head.

"I don't care."

"I'm going to have to phone your father if you persist with this anti-social behaviour! Get changed and I'll meet you at the lake." Vergil snarled as Happy Cam skipped out of the library. It seemed that the staff member's weren't above blackmail.

A few minutes later Vergil walked down to the pier above the lake. Dante had got at least ten girls crowded round him. He rolled his eyes as Dante put his arms round their shoulders and grinned.

"Alright!" Happy Bob yelled. "We're going to pair off and take it in turns to be the victim and the lifesaver!" Dante was nearly lost in the girls fighting over who was going to be his partner. "No we'll be partnered boy-to-boy and girl-to-girl! But first we need a demonstration pair!" He glanced round. "I know! David and Vergil, you can go first! Who'll be the lifesaver?" David stuck his hand up.

"Can I be the victim?"

"All your life…" Vergil muttered. David ignored him.

"Sure!" Happy Bob grinned. "You jump in, swim out a few yards and start drowning!"

"Help, I'm drowning!" David yelled. Vergil looked at him.

"Go on Vergil; show us what you're made of!" Happy Bob gestured towards the lake.

"Yeah Vergil. Show us what you're made of." Dante sniggered. Vergil glared at him and then looked at Happy Bob who nodded encouragingly. Vergil folded his arms and the staff member sighed. "Vergil, if you were walking along a beach and you spotted someone drowning for real in the sea what would you do?"

"I'd stand still and watch."

"Fine, what if it was your brother Dante drowning?"

"I'd get binoculars." Dante whispered something to the girls and they laughed. "What?" Vergil asked.

"Nothing…" Dante tried to look innocent but couldn't quite pull it off. "I was just saying that you'd watch because you're scared of the water." Vergil scowled again.

"I am not scared of the water."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Prove it." Dante challenged. Before Vergil had a chance to retaliate Happy Bob stepped towards him.

"Vergil!" Happy Bob interrupted the brotherly fighting, "If you're scared of the water you can just say so! We won't judge you for it! We'll help you to get over your fear!"

"I am NOT scared." Vergil snapped at him. "I just don't want to do a stupid lifesaving course!"

"Admit it bro, you're scared of the water. It's okay though."

"I'm not scared Dante." Dante shrugged.

"You're in denial; you don't want to admit that I'm better than you at something." Vergil gritted his teeth as David climbed out of the lake to stare at him.

"You're scared of the water? That's stupid." He said.

"David! It's fine to be scared of the water." Happy Bob smiled sickeningly at Vergil. "Everyone has a fear of something." Vergil growled. He'd had enough. Spinning on his heel Vergil made a perfect dive into the lake and started to swim away. Glancing back he saw Happy Bob slip a five pound note into Dante's hand. Vergil could feel his face burning. Dante had tricked him.

'Fine.' Vergil thought furiously. 'It's war.' He increased his speed and with a powerful front crawl raced to the other side of the lake.

Well. That's as far as I've got. Please review?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

He hated this. He hated this SO much.

Vergil glared at the group gathered around the campfire. Fortunately, no-one noticed. They were all too busy staring at the fire with stupid grins on their faces or talking to one another in weird happy voices. Dante had his arm round a girl's shoulders and several jealous faces surrounded them. Dante seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

He sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. What was the point of a campfire? Vergil scowled, he was sure it was to annoy the hell out of him. He wanted to strangle someone, his brother, preferably. Suddenly a strange noise echoed around the campsite.

Vergil's eyes widened. He had spent too much time in the same house as Dante to not recognise the sound of a guitar being strummed. Sure enough, Happy Bob had picked up a guitar from somewhere and was playing a few experimental notes.

"Someone kill me now." Vergil muttered as Happy Cam smile grew wider and she stood up. She waved her arms around for attention and cleared her throat.

"We're going to sing some songs now!" The insane staff member declared. A few overly-enthusiastic children cheered and Happy Bob played a few chords. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

David stuck his hand in the air desperately. "Let's sing Kumbaya!" He exclaimed. More people cheered and Happy Cam beamed.

"Does everyone know the words? Yes? Good! After three!"

Vergil was resisting the urge to throw up. There was absolutely no way he was going to sing. What he wouldn't give for Yamato and an alibi…

"Come on Vergil!" Happy Bob yelled cheerfully as the other staff member reached three. Dante looked slightly put out as everyone started to sing but with a pull on his arm from one of the girls he was soon joining in.

"Kumbaya my Lord," they started, swaying in time with the music. Of course, the people either side of Vergil were careful not to lean too far. The elder son of Sparda put his hands over his ears and tried to think non-homicidal thoughts. It didn't work.

When the song finished, Vergil was near breaking point. If he didn't get out of here soon he was going to go crazy. Happy Cam stood up and clapped.

"Well done everyone!" She grinned at them all but when she saw Vergil the smile drooped slightly. "But Vergil, I noticed that you weren't singing! Is there a different song you'd like to sing?" She asked.

Vergil fixed the stupid woman with one of his coldest stares. "No." He spat when she didn't even blink.

"I know." A familiar voice said across the fire. "Let's sing Telephone." Vergil gritted his teeth. Dante was going to pay for that. The song had been going around their school for a few weeks and it really got on his nerves.

"That's a great idea, Dante!" Happy Bob grinned and strummed the guitar. "We'll start with me!"

"Hey Bob!" The other children chorused. Vergil groaned audibly in despair.

"Someone's calling my name!" Happy Bob sang back.

"Hey Bob!"

"There it is again!"

"You're wanted on the telephone!" Everyone minus Vergil sang.

"Well if it isn't Cam, then I'm not at home!" Dante winked at his brother who closed his eyes.

"With a ring-a-ding-ding and a ring-a-ding-dong! With a ring-a-ding-ding and a ring-a-ding-dong! Hey Cam!" The other children shouted and Cam grinned at them.

"Someone's calling my name!" She sang. And so on and so on…. Vergil focused on the fire and tried to block out the torture. He had just succeeded in forgetting where he was when the singing caught his attention.

"Well if it isn't Vergil, then I'm not at home!" Dante sang loudly. Vergil shot his brother an accusing glare over the fire but Dante just grinned and continued with the chorus.

"With a ring-a-ding-ding and a ring-a-ding-dong! With a ring-a-ding-ding and a ring-a-ding-dong! Hey Vergil!" The entire camp yelled. Silence. An unfortunate child seated next to him nudged the half-demon in the ribs and nearly fell off the log when he hissed at him.

"Vergil." Happy Bob frowned, sounding serious for once. "Are you going to continue with the song?" Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"No. Way." Vergil folded his arms. The children looked at one another.

"Vergil, if you continue to be anti-social we're going to have to leave you in the Happy Hut." More silence.

"Happy…Hut…" Vergil eventually repeated, staring at the staff member as if he was insane, which he probably was.

"Yes." Happy Cam joined in. "It's where bad, anti-social children go to think about their actions." Vergil ignored his brother's barely concealed laugh and continued to stare incredulously at them.

"Now, if you don't want to go in the Happy Hut," Happy Bob was beginning to smile again, "then you should start joining in." He played a few beginning chords and the rest of the grinning idiots started to sing again.

"Hey Vergil!" They chorused. Silence. Vergil was still just staring at them. Happy Cam sighed.

"Oh dear." She said slowly to the others. "It looks like Vergil is going to be spending some quality time in the Happy Hut." Dante smirked.

"Oh dear." He repeated. "It does look like that doesn't it?"

"Shut up, Dante!" Vergil snarled.

"That's not nice Vergil, that's being anti-social." Dante replied. Vergil lost his cool and launched himself at his brother. The girls screamed and moved out the way as the twins started to fight fiercely. Dirt and dust flew everywhere as Vergil knocked his brother down but Dante kicked his legs from under him, making him fall over too. They started to wrestle on the ground.

Happy Bob re-appeared from where he had run off through the trees with a hose and sprayed cold water at the half-demons. Soaked, Vergil forgot his temporary blood lust and got up. Dante shook the water out of his hair and climbed to his feet also.

Happy Cam scowled at them, quite a change from the usual grin plastered over her face. "That's nasty behaviour for such young children. You should be ashamed." She put her hands on her hips. "It's the Happy Hut for both of you."

Vergil followed Dante and a frowning Happy Bob away from the campsite and to a log cabin the other side of the woods. The staff member unlocked the door and pushed them in. "Think about your attitude, it needs changing." The door locked behind them and they were left alone.

Dante jumped onto a bright blue sofa and put his feet up. He grinned back at his brother who was staring at the walls in horror. Bright yellow wallpaper with luminous pink borders lined the room, but that wasn't the worst of it. Some idiot had painted a giant rainbow and clouds on every wall and crayon drawings of rabbits and horses covered the ceiling. Posters with annoying messages such as "BE HAPPY!" and "YOU ARE SPECIAL!" also decorated the room.

"I'm going to kill myself." Vergil murmured, as he took down a picture of grinning staff members. Apparently there was more of the 'Happy Something Brigade'. Dante put his hands behind his head.

"Well, this isn't too bad." He smiled.

Half an hour later.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Dante whined. Vergil didn't open his eyes.

"Until we break." He replied trying to keep the urge to devil trigger and destroy the whole place under control. He thought he'd done extremely well so far under the circumstances.

"But I'm bored!" His brother moaned again and Vergil sighed.

"Then find something to do."

"But I…"

"Shut up!" Vergil snapped, finally opening his eyes. "It's your fault we're here."

"Oh, of course. Everything's always my fault." Dante replied bitterly, meeting Vergil's glare. "So? How is it my fault this time?" He demanded.

"You turned up the music, making father take us here in the first place. Then you tried to make me sing, knowing full well that nothing could persuade me to do such a thing. Then you had to go and make a stupid remark, making me lose my temper." Dante shrugged.

"Whatever." Dante said dismissively and got up to pace around the 'Happy Hut'. Vergil sighed deeply. He was going to lose control in a minute.

Fortunately for everyone in the camp, Happy Bob arrived soon after that to unlock the door. "I hope you've thought about what I said!" Apparently he had regained his positive demeanour because he beamed at the twins as they almost ran out of the Happy Hut. Half-way down the path Vergil stopped Dante, waiting until Happy Bob moved out of sight.

"Dante, if we're going to survive this we need to make a truce." He said, glancing down the pathway.

"I'll be fine. It's you who can't stand this place."

"True." Vergil muttered. "But if you keep winding me up I'm going to do something I'll regret." Dante folded his arms and leant back against a tree.

"So how would this truce benefit me?" He asked, smiling evilly. Vergil glared at him.

"If I do something, like blow this place up, then father is going to send us to a camp equally as insane as this one for two weeks instead of just one." Dante shrugged, still grinning.

"As long as there are girls there, I'm fine with it." He smirked. "The truth is Verge, this truce would only benefit you, so there's no reason why I shouldn't continue to do what I do best."

"Dante…" Vergil began warningly, but he was cut off.

"You know, it would actually suit me to make you do something you'll regret, meaning two weeks in your own hell. In revenge for that essay thing, do you remember that Verge?" Dante tilted his head innocently.

Vergil swore mentally. He hadn't thought that Dante would still hold a grudge.

"What do you want in return?" He asked and winced. His tone had sounded more pleading than he had intended. Apparently Dante had also noticed the change in his voice because his brother smiled.

"I'm not doing a deal with you, Verge. I want to see you suffer and if another two weeks in a summer camp is the cost…" Dante pushed away from the tree and started to walk down the path. "Then it's a fair price to get revenge." He completed, not looking back.

Please review?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

Later that evening.

"Lights are going out everyone!" Happy Bob yelled. "We all need to get some rest because we have another fun-filled day tomorrow!" Vergil looked up from his book at the grinning staff member in the doorway and then back down at the page. It wasn't likely that he was going to be getting any sleep with Dante and eight other boys as roommates.

Sure enough, once Happy Bob had gone Dante pulled an empty coke bottle from under his bed. He looked at them all and smirked. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Not wanting to look like idiots in front of the most popular guy in the camp, everyone joined in. Everyone, that is, except Vergil.

"Are you not playing Verge?" Dante asked innocently. At a glance from his sulking twin, Dante shrugged and put the bottle on the floor. He gave it a spin and the bottle ended up pointing at him.

"Uh…." Dante began. "I choose dare." The other boys started discussing in a loud whisper what they were going to dare him to do. Vergil looked contemptuously at them before returning his attention to the book and Dante started to hum.

Finally one of the boys spoke up. "We dare you to sneak into the staff room and back again without being seen." Dante raised an eyebrow, copying something he'd seen Vergil do so many times. That was the best they could do?

"Fine." Dante sighed and got to his feet. Exaggerating greatly, he opened the door and started to tip-toe down the hall towards the staff room. The boys started to whisper to one another again. Vergil threw his book down. He couldn't concentrate with all the muttering going on.

A couple of minutes later Dante returned, looking extremely triumphant. He was carrying a six-pack of beer. "I found this on the table." He grinned. "It's no wonder the staff are so happy all the time, they're probably always high."

Vergil's eyes widened as Dante opened one of the cans. His brother getting drunk was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Apparently the other boys in the room were sharing the same thoughts because they were looking at the cans nervously. Dante finished off one can and opened another.

"So, whose turn is it?" He asked looking around. One of the boys spun the bottle and when it stopped, it was pointing at Vergil. Dante smiled evilly as his brother shook his head.

"I'm not playing." He stated.

"Why? Are you scared?" Dante tipped the rest of the beer down his throat. "Come on Verge! Truth or Dare?"

"Neither." Vergil scowled and folded his arms, ignoring the irritating whispering going on. "I'm not playing your stupid game and stop calling me by that nickname."

"Put it this way, Verge." Dante smirked, relishing the look on his brother's face. "If you join in then I'll think about that idea of a truce. Deal?" He started to open another can.

"Stop drinking!" Vergil snapped. Dante paused but then shrugged and continued to pour the alcohol into his mouth.

"No way. This stuff is too good. You should try it." He gestured at the three remaining cans. "Anyway, don't change the subject. Is it a deal?" Dante burst into hysterical laughter. "Deal or no deal?" Vergil frowned and tried to take the can away, but failed.

"Don't be a spoilsport Verge." His twin finished the can. "I'll think about the truce if you join in." He repeated, laying heavy emphasis on the word 'think'. "So what do you say?"

"I say you're crazy. I'm not doing it." Vergil frowned and watched as Dante finished the can he was holding.

"If you say so Verge, but I'm going to make this week hell for you. You know that, right?" Dante spun the bottle around and they started to play again. Vergil closed his eyes.

Several minutes later.

Dante stood up and wavered unsteadily on his feet. Everyone looked at him, confused. The bottle hadn't landed on him… Dante started to rummage in his bag for something and Vergil sat up nervously. Now what?

"Let's make stuff interesting." He slurred pulling out an aerosol can and waving it in the air. Vergil watched apprehensively as his brother yanked the door open and stumbled into the corridor. He had a bad feeling about this.

Sure enough, Dante positioned himself under a smoke alarm and started to spray the deodorant above him. Vergil's eyes widened as he realised that his twin was trying to set the fire alarms off. He rushed forwards and rugby tackled Dante to the floor, knocking the can out of his hand.

"Moron." He spat, getting up. "You may want to stay in a Summer Camp for two weeks but I certainly don't, so if you know what's good for you…" Vergil stopped as he realised that Dante had fallen asleep. He sighed and kicked his brother to make sure he wasn't pretending. There was no response so Vergil grabbed Dante's wrist and started to drag him back into the room.

"What have you done?" A boy whispered as Vergil pulled an unconscious Dante into the middle of the room. The elder sibling paused as he looked around at the horrified faces and smirked. This could work to his advantage.

"The same thing I'll do to you, if any of you encourage his stupid behaviour again. Understand?" Hurried nods. "Get to sleep." They all scrambled away from the half-demon and pulled the covers over their heads. Vergil frowned down at Dante and decided to leave him lying on the floor. He lay down on his own bed and tried to fall asleep. He needed to be fully rested if he was going to last another day in this hell.

Unfortunately for Vergil, his precious sleeping time was cut unnaturally short when he felt someone poking the back of his head.

"Verge." The not-so-mysterious poker hissed. "Vergil, wake up."

"Get away from me Dante." Vergil snarled as he sat up. "This had better be very important." Dante nodded quickly, eyes wide open.

"It is. I just saw a demon go past the window. One of those cloaked things." Dante was breathing rapidly, almost hyperventilating. Vergil just looked at him.

"It was a dream. Go back to sleep." Vergil turned to resume his moment of peace but Dante held him back.

"I swear Vergil, it was real. I wasn't dreaming. I know I wasn't. What if it's followed us? What if it's going to kill us? We have to get out of here!" Dante looked petrified.

"Dante," Vergil began, trying to make his brother see sense, "you were imagining it. The effects of too much alcohol, I think. Forget it and go to sleep." Dante shook his head violently.

"Don't you get it? It's going to kill us! We don't have our swords, we're unprotected. We have to get out of here and call dad!" Dante glanced at the window nervously before turning back to his brother. "Please Vergil?"

"Dante there is no demon. Listen." They were silent for a moment. "See?" Vergil glared. "Nothing. If it was a lesser demon like you described, then it would be making a weird groaning noise or would have crashed into something by now. There. Is. Nothing. There."

Dante's breathing seemed to even out. "Are you sure?" Vergil just nodded.

"When am I ever wrong?" They both tensed as a clanging noise echoed from down the corridor. Vergil turned his head slowly to look at the door.

"Now." Said Dante. "Now you're wrong."

"No. It's probably one of the Happy Squad trying to find where they left the beer." They both listened for a while.

"Will you come with me to check?" Dante asked slowly, not wanting to look his brother in the eye, ashamed at how pathetic he seemed. Vergil grinned slightly.

"Why should I? Go by yourself."

"Vergil, just come with me already!" Dante scowled, still not looking at his twin.

"Swear you'll stop trying to wind me up." Another crash, echoed down the corridor. It was closer this time.

"Fine, whatever. I promise. Now will you come and look?" Vergil nodded; satisfied. United for once, the sons of Sparda approached the door.

Okay, I know Dante was a little OOC towards the end but he's been bought up seeing what these demons can do. Sparda was always there to protect them so without his sword and his father, Dante's scared. Wouldn't you be? Yeah, so…Just making sure you don't attack me for making Dante seem a little weird. Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

Vergil was smiling smugly at the back of Dante's head as they made their way down the corridor. But he hastily wiped it off as Dante glanced over his shoulder. Checking that he was still there? So far they had found nothing out of the ordinary.

Another crash came from further down the hallway, sounding like it was coming from the kitchens. Vergil almost laughed as Dante tensed. It was probably another stupid kid doing a dare or one of the staff getting drunk again. Nothing for his brother to be getting this worked up over.

They crept over to the double doors and pushed one open slowly. Vergil shook his head as they saw Happy Bob stumbling around, knocking a few pans onto the floor. He hit Dante round the back of the head. His precious sleeping time had been interrupted for this?

Dante glared and they continued to watch Happy Bob falling about and sweeping even more stuff onto the floor. Briefly Vergil wondered why no-one else had come to investigate and why Happy Bob was acting even more crazily than usual. But he only thought about it for a moment; there was a little brother to gloat over.

"Idiot." Vergil hissed quietly. "It's just him, no demons. You were hallucinating so let's turn around and go back to bed."

"I wasn't imagining it!" His twin snapped back at him, a little too loudly. Vergil clamped a hand over Dante's mouth but it was too late. Happy Bob had heard them and turned around.

"Oh, boy…" Dante muttered, removing the hand from his face. Vergil felt his jaw drop as he stared into the glowing red eyes of the former staff member. It seemed as though the demon had chosen to take over a human's body and Happy Bob had wandered in at the wrong time.

"Uh… Vergil?" Dante started slowly as the possessed camp worker stepped towards them. "I think we should move."

"Indeed." After a second's hesitation they both turned and ran back down the corridor. The demon made a noise somewhere between a scream and a groan and followed.

"What are we going to do?" Dante asked as they sped around a corner at top speed. Vergil scowled. Sometimes being the oldest was a burden. A blur of a payphone went past and he was struck by sudden inspiration.

"Get in there." He skidded to a halt and opened a door. Dante stared through the doorway.

"It's a broom closet, Vergil." He stated. Vergil rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically. "What an astute observation. Just get in Dante!" Scowling, his brother obliged. Vergil closed the door and looked around for another cupboard. Unfortunately there wasn't one and with the demons shuffling getting louder he had no choice.

"What are you doing Vergil?" Dante asked as his brother squeezed himself into the tiny space remaining.

"There wasn't another hiding place. Now shut up." There was a long, awkward silence before they heard the demon get closer and held their breath as it dragged itself slowly up the corridor. It paused outside the cupboard door for a moment but then continued past. Eventually the noise faded. Vergil waited a while longer to make sure that it was really gone.

"Um. Your elbow is in my ribs, Vergil." Dante said, breaking the silence. Vergil scowled and opened the door, walking towards where he had seen the payphone. Dante trailed along behind him and kept on throwing glances down the corridor.

"We'll call father." Vergil announced, starting to dial numbers into the phone. Dante stared at him disbelievingly.

"That's your great plan?" He asked, still staring. Vergil ignored him, slipping a few coins into the machine.

Sparda groaned as he heard the phone ring. What now? He'd finally managed to drop off to sleep on the _very_ uncomfortable couch and now this annoying ringing? Eva had chucked him out of their room, still annoyed about the 'giving swords to minors' thing and his back was giving him hell. What did a demon have to do to get some sleep around here?

Cursing as he stumbled into things, Sparda made his way to the phone. He picked it up slowly and a torrent of words rushed into his ear. He recognised the voice but not the tone. His eldest son actually sounded slightly scared.

"Vergil, do you know what time it is?" He asked rubbing his back.

"Father? Yes, I know it's three in the morning… This is urgent. There's a demon wandering around the camp. We don't have our weapons….what?"

"You're going to have to think of something better than that Vergil." Sparda repeated. "I'm surprised it took you this long to phone. So, go on. Why are you really calling me?"

"Father, it's true! There's a demon loose in the camp, it's just gone down the corridor!" Vergil protested. "You have to believe me!" Sparda chuckled down the phone. Vergil was a good actor. Shuffling noises came sounded down the phone as Dante took the phone from his twin.

"Dad, it's Dante, Vergil's telling the truth. There really is a demon!" Sparda just laughed even more.

"What's Vergil blackmailing you with this time, to make you help him get out of Summer Camp? Go back to bed you two. You're not fooling me." He hung up and made his way back to the couch.

The phone went dead and Dante sullenly replaced it on the hook.

"Well, now what?" He asked. Vergil frowned, thinking.

"We're going to have to fight this thing by ourselves. Go to the kitchen and grab anything that could be used as a weapon." Dante looked at him.

"And you're going to…?"

"I'm going to lock everyone into their rooms. If anyone sees it, there'll be chaos and more targets for the demon to choose from. More people that we'll have to protect." He started down the corridor, the way the demon had gone. "Go Dante!"

Dante paused as he watched Vergil run away. Then he turned to make his way back to the kitchen. Grabbing knives and scissors from the drawers, he started to arm himself. He tensed as he heard something approaching and sneaked to the side of the double doors, taking a frying pan along the way. Maybe if he hit the thing hard enough it would be too dizzy to protect itself when he attacked with the knives.

The door opened and Vergil walked in, so Dante hid the frying pan behind his back. Vergil just looked at the sides sticking out behind his brother's back and shook his head. He too started to take knives from the cupboards.

"How about this?" Dante asked heaving a large pot out from under a worktop. "We could fill it with boiling water." Vergil looked at him.

"You can if you want, but would boiling water stop a demon?" Dante scowled.

"Would knives?" He retorted. Vergil smiled and took out an electric carver.

"Cool…" Dante grinned, grabbing a fire extinguisher.

(Clears throat) Too short and bad, I know. But I've been totally uninspired this week. Uh…Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, I know I took ages to update...

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

So there they were. Crouching down behind the kitchen counters, Dante and Vergil strained their ears to know when the demon was coming. Their assortment of 'weapons' were spread across the floor in front of them. Vergil glanced at Dante, who had been far too still and quiet for the past ten minutes. His brother was staring doubtfully down at the knives he'd collected, apparently deep in thought. Suddenly, Dante took a deep breath.

"The demon's possessed Happy Bob right?" Dante didn't look at Vergil as he spoke, carrying on without waiting for affirmation. "What if, when we attack it, the camp worker gets hurt too?" Vergil paused. He hadn't thought of that.

"Try not to think too much Dante, you could hurt yourself." Vergil rechecked the cable on the electric carver. Dante glared at him.

"I mean, what if we kill Happy Bob while trying to kill the demon? We'd be murderers."

"I don't think we could kill the human. The demon would probably just heal itself." Vergil muttered, rolling his eyes. Dante hesitated and started to trace the side of a large kitchen knife with his finger.

"Are you sure?"

Before Vergil could reply, the doors flew open. They leapt to their feet, grabbing the weapons from the floor. The possessed Happy Bob stumbled forward, snarling in its strange demonic tongue. Vergil cursed inwardly, why hadn't he heard it coming?

Red eyes glowing, the demon/camp worker immediately fixed its gaze on the two half-demons. Deciding that Dante was the easier target, it charged forwards, baring its teeth. Dante didn't move, panic-stricken. Claws had started to grow from Happy Bob's fingers and black scales were beginning to pattern his neck. But despite the obvious changes, it still looked like a human.

"Move, Dante!" Vergil yelled. Why did he have to get stuck with such a stupid twin brother? Dante snapped back into reality and dodged out of the way, throwing knives over his shoulder as he went. The weapons stuck into the demon's skin, bringing very human-looking blood to the surface. Howling with rage, the demon grabbed the hilts of the knives and tore them out, drawing more blood.

Dante looked ready to be sick and even Vergil paused when the wounds his brother had inflicted didn't heal. Damn. Maybe they would have to kill Happy Bob after all.

"So what do we do now?" Dante asked as the demon stared to advance towards both of them.

"Keep fighting." Vergil scowled. Maybe if his glare was evil enough, it would scare the demon away. No such luck. "Would you rather have one camp worker dead, or the whole camp?"

Dante shook his head numbly. "We can't kill him, Vergil. We _can't_."

"Why not?" The demon lunged at Vergil who jumped out of the way, knocking several pots and pans off the table as he went. Dante winced as the metal met the hard floor, the resulting noise was almost deafening. The demon shrieked in agony and threw its arms up in a futile attempt to stop the noise from reaching it. Vergil stopped backing away, sudden realisation lighting up his eyes.

"Come on!" Dante pulled Vergil with him out of the kitchen doors, but not before they had each taken a knife from the counter, just in case. They raced back down the corridor and when they were sure that they'd put enough distance between themselves and the demon, they stopped, panting for breath. "We can't kill him, Vergil." Dante repeated.

"Maybe we don't have to. You saw the way that it reacted to the noise right?" Vergil asked. Dante nodded silently. "Maybe we can drive it out of the human's body with sound." Ignoring his brother's incredulous look, Vergil started to walk along the corridor searching for something that would make a loud noise.

"You're insane." Dante muttered.

"What is sanity?" Vergil retorted, glancing at the fire alarm.

"This is the stupidest idea you've had since that incident with the razor, the rabid mongoose and the washing machine." Dante spat and sat down on the floor. "I refuse to take part in this."

"Fine." Vergil snapped at him, ignoring the first comment and dismissing the fire alarm. "I'll do it by myself. It can't hurt to try after all." Dante sighed and leant back against the wall.

"The noise will wake everyone up." He protested.

"If they're not already up, you mean. Anyway, I locked them into their rooms remember?" Vergil opened a cupboard and peered in. Nothing. He closed it and turned to glare at his twin. "Are you going to help or not?" Dante sighed again and got up.

A few minutes of searching later.

"Where do you think the control for that is?" Dante asked pointing at a loudspeaker attached to the wall. Vergil groaned mentally. How could he have forgotten the announcement system? He resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall and started to walk back down the hallway.

"It's probably in the staff room. There was no-one in there so it's unlocked." Dante followed, grinning smugly. He hadn't missed the expression of annoyance that had crossed his brother's face when he pointed the speaker out. He'd thought of it before Vergil. He'd never let him live it down.

They reached the staff room safely without running into the demon/camp worker and Vergil immediately went over to the speaker controls. Dante slumped into a swivel chair next to him and started to spin round aimlessly. Ignoring his twin, Vergil clicked the ON button. Nothing.

"You have to talk into it you know." Dante smiled, propping his feet up on the table. Vergil shot him a death glare.

"The system is set up so that it plays a recorded message or tape. You don't just 'talk into it'." He switched the machine off and started to hunt around the room for a tape to play. Dante helped for a few minutes before he got bored.

"Hey! Look at this." Vergil stopped searching and looked over at his brother. Dante was staring at a computer screen. "They have CCTV all over the place. We'd better get rid of the recorded stuff from today or they'll know what happened."

"You do that." Vergil scowled, going back to searching. Dante huffed in annoyance and clicked the delete button. Now with nothing else to do, he started to search through the drawers of the desk under the computer. The second drawer down contained, you guessed it, a pile of tapes.

Dante smiled. Beating Vergil twice in the space of fifteen minutes? It must be his lucky day. He took a tape out and closed the drawer, turning around to sit on the desk. Dante started to whistle cheerfully, watching Vergil keep searching and spun the tape between his fingers. Eventually Vergil turned round to tell Dante to stop making so much noise and his eyes widened when he saw the tape.

"Give it here, Dante." He sighed despairingly, walking back towards the announcement system. Dante ignored him, continuing to whistle. "Dante…"

"Say please." The younger brother smirked and started to hum. Vergil's eyes narrowed sharply.

"There's a demon out there and you're wasting time with your stupid games?" Not to be deterred, Dante just kept on smiling.

"They're only stupid because I'm winning. And didn't you begin playing first?" Vergil fought back the increasing desire to strangle his brother. They didn't have time to start fighting.

"Last chance." He spat through clenched teeth. Dante pretended to think about it, tossing the tape up in the air.

"I don't think so…" As soon as the last words had been spoken, Vergil charged forward, tackling Dante to the ground and pinning him there. Brute strength and surprise weren't his usual methods, but if they worked then he was all for it. Dante had already beaten him twice today; he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Shocked by his brother's change in tactics, Dante could only stare as the tape was torn out of his hand and Vergil delivered a swift uppercut to his chin. When he looked up Vergil was already putting the tape into the system. Vergil stopped just before he turned it on, thinking, before turning to face him.

"If the sound does drive the demon out then one of us should be near the demon to kill it when it comes out. Since I'm the best fighter, I'll go." Vergil took a knife from where he'd stashed it in his pocket and walked towards the door. He paused and smiled back at Dante. "Stunned silence suits you."

Dante muttered several words he wouldn't say in front of Eva and got up. Checking the CCTV to make sure that it wasn't recording anything he watched as Vergil made his way towards where the demon/camp worker was. He was sorely tempted to leave the announcement system off just so that Vergil would have to fight the fully alert demon. But knowing Vergil he would probably win anyway and kill Happy Bob too. Dante sighed, letting his finger hover over the ON button. Why did Vergil get to be the one who killed the demon anyway?

Humming tunelessly, he turned his attention back to the cameras on the computer screen. The demon was approaching his twin at a rapid pace. Whoops… Dante flicked the volume control up to maximum and dramatically pressed the button.

Immediately the entirety of the main building was flooded with… Dante checked the label on the tape…. 'The Happy Song." He winced as a chorus of staff members started to sing something about children having a 'funducational' (Fun and Educational) time at the summer camp where they could have fun, make friends and learn all at the same time!

He looked at the monitor. It seemed to be working. The demon clawed at its head in an attempt to block the sound. He knew how it felt, this _noise _was _hideous_. Ah well, at least it was working. After what seemed like ages a fine black mist started to seep from Happy Bob's body and a vaguely demon-like shape was beginning to form in the corridor.

Dante abandoned the speaker control system, taking the knife out of his pocket and went to help his brother. He wasn't about to let Vergil get all the glory. When he reached his twin, Vergil had already driven the screeching demon back down the corridor. Sparing a glance at the apparently unconscious form of Happy Bob lying in the middle of the floor, he joined in.

"Demons turn to dust when they die." Vergil said loudly over 'The Happy Song', answering the unspoken question and waving the knife at the creature in front of him. "If we killed it here it would leave too much evidence. I don't how we're going explain this all to the other members of staff, let alone a huge pile of sand in the middle of the floor."

"We could say that Happy Bob was drunk?" Dante suggested as they backed the demon towards the fire exit.

"He knocked everything onto the floor in the kitchen, locked everyone in their rooms, turned on the speaker system to full volume and somehow made a pile of sand appear in the hallway all while he was drunk?"

Dante grumbled. "Well if you put it like that…."

"And how would we explain the fact that we managed to avoid being locked in our room with the rest of the kids?" Vergil frowned. The demon gave one last howl and fled out the fire doors into the night. Dante walked over to the exit and peered out.

"It's gone." He announced unnecessarily. Vergil looked over at Happy Bob and sighed heavily. It looked as if they'd have to clear up before trying to explain what had happened to the rest of the staff.

"Right," he started to say. "You switch off the speaker and take care of the human. I'll sort out the kitchen." Before Dante could reply, Happy Bob sat straight up, his eyes wide in panic. He glanced around the hallway before staring at them suspiciously.

"What happened here?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own devil may cry.

The twins paused, uncertain as to how they were going to explain exactly what had happened to the confused camp worker. Vergil sighed mentally as his brother shifted and opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. Dante wasn't known for his ability to explain things logically. As it turned out, Dante didn't even try.

"Well, you see, there was this… demon thing and it possessed you and um…we drove it out with this noise…" Dante gestured around the hall which was still filled with the loud chorus of the 'Happy Song'. "Then it escaped through the fire exit and yeah… we saved you." Dante completed, giving the camp worker a weak smile. There was a long, awkward silence in which Happy Bob began to doubt that he was actually sober before Vergil decided to step in. Crouching down so that he was eye level with the suspicious and very confused human, he took a deep breath.

"This is just a strange dream created as the result of too much alcohol. Forget this ever happened and don't drink again." With that he punched Happy Bob smartly on the forehead, watching with satisfaction as the camp worker fell unconscious against the wall. Dante scowled at his brother as Vergil stood up again.

"I could have done that!"

"Yeah, well you didn't." Vergil replied tersely and headed off in the general direction of the kitchens, wondering what he was going to tell the staff. Knocking them out wouldn't work for all of them, although maybe it was worth a try… It would make him feel better at least.

Muttering under his breath, Dante looked down at the unconscious camp worker and frowned. What was he supposed to do with _this_? After a moment's deliberation, he slammed the fire door shut with a bang and grabbed Happy Bob's arm. Hauling him roughly down the hall towards the staff room, Dante kicked the door to the room open with more force than absolutely necessary and dragged the poor human into the middle of the floor.

Heaving the unconscious Happy Bob into the swivel chair, Dante propped him up and tilted his head to look at the knife marks on the camp worker's skin. What should he do about those? Dante shrugged to himself and switched off the loudspeakers leaving the camp in blissful silence. He wouldn't do anything, it wasn't his problem anymore. Happy Bob was safe and relatively unscathed and he should be more worried about not getting killed by a gang of angry staff.

Dante sighed, leaving the now snoring Happy Bob alone in the staff room. When he got back to the kitchen, Vergil had already cleared most of the mess up. Leaning against the counter, he started to hum, smiling as his twin frowned.

"You could help, you know." Vergil muttered.

"Nah. It's much more fun this way. Besides, I already did my job." Dante pointed out, returning the knife from his pocket to the drawer. Vergil rubbed his forehead in despair. He was already thinking about what would happen when the staff told Sparda about what had happened. He would get moved to another summer camp for sure. Vergil sighed, unsure how he was supposed to survive _two_ weeks in a camp. Two more weeks with _Dante._ God help him.

"So," the younger son of Sparda began cheerfully as Vergil finished clearing the kitchen and headed down the corridor. "Have you worked out what we're going to say to the staff yet?"

"I thought I'd try it your way for once." Vergil snapped, taking a key out of his pocket as he approached the door that locked the staff in their rooms. Dante frowned.

"My way?" He asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Make it up as I go along." Vergil replied, twisting the key in the lock and preparing himself for the worst. Dante rolled his eyes, moving away from the door as if it were a bomb about to explode.

Fortunately for the twins, the door didn't explode when Vergil unlocked it. In fact, nothing happened at all. Prising the door open, the older brother hesitated momentarily before opening it all the way. Silence. Frowning, Vergil stepped into the room only to find all members of the Happy Brigade fast asleep, some of them sprawled on the floor. Dante followed cautiously but stopped when he saw the workers.

"What?" He exclaimed. "They slept through all of that? They must have drunk a hell of a lot of beer!" Vergil rolled his eyes and hit his brother round the back of the head.

"Is drink and girls all you think about? Use your brain for once Dante," Vergil told his brother, giving him a ring of keys, "and go and check the other rooms."

"Fine." Dante muttered, leaving the room. Vergil knelt next to a female member of the staff that he hadn't seen before and reluctantly opened her eyelid with a finger. She didn't react. Having read most of the books in his father's private library, Vergil knew that demons often used spells to stop humans from discovering their presence. It seemed that in this case, the demon that had broken in had cast a spell to stop the humans from waking up. After all, there were no empty bottles in the room and none of the staff smelt of alcohol. (1)

Dante suddenly burst back through the door, eyes wide. "They're all still asleep! What's going on?" Vergil sighed in relief. Demon spells usually only lasted five hours or less, so everyone would be fine by tomorrow. That was a narrow escape…. It was a pity that the spell only lasted five hours though. "Vergil damn it! What's going on?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Vergil replied, frowning at his brother's panic attack. "I'm sure they'll be fine in the morning." With that he pushed Dante out of the way and left the room, heading back to his bed. He'd need his strength for tomorrow.

Dante watched him go, scowling furiously. He didn't get this at all and Vergil obviously knew more than he was letting on. After looking at the collapsed humans on the floor, Dante shook his head and left, following his brother. Maybe it was best to just pretend that nothing happened….

---

The next day.

"Okay everyone! It's time to get up! We have a day of fun ahead of us!" A cheery voice rang around the room. Vergil groaned loudly and pulled the duvet further over his head. It couldn't be time to get up already. It seemed that he'd only fallen asleep five minutes ago.

Dante shared the same thoughts but he wearily got to his feet and rubbed his eyes, baffled by the sunlight that had been forced into the room when Happy Something-or-other pulled the curtains open.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" The enthusiastic staff member asked. Squinting, Dante realised that this person had an even bigger smile than Happy Bob, and that was saying something… Stumbling away from his bed, Dante swore as he tripped over a bottle that had been left on the floor the previous night and crashed into the door. Almost immediately the grin vanished from Happy Whatever's face.

"We don't use that kind of language here, Dante." The staff member frowned, trying to use a serious tone. Vergil snickered from where he was still lying in bed. Still, frowning, the camp worker pulled the duvet off of older brother's bed. "Get up, now." Vergil narrowed his eyes. No-one did that to a son of Sparda and got away with it.

Sighing at the twins expressions, Happy Something folded his arms. "It looks like you two are going to have to go see the summer camp counsellor." Dante could only stare in shock as Vergil closed his eyes in despair. Not more madness…

"I'm sure he'll be very pleased to see you." Immediately the smile was back. "So everyone, let's go down to the lake for a swim before breakfast!"

Notes:

(1) I am really sorry. I couldn't think of how they were meant to explain to the staff what had happened so I took the easy way out. (Is ashamed) But it was either write this or wait another month for inspiration to hit me. Sorry again. Don't kill me! Review instead?


End file.
